Some wireless communication devices (“multi-radio devices”), for example, mobile devices, e.g., Smartphones, mobile computers, and the like, may include multiple co-located radios, which may be configured, for example, to communicate according to a plurality of radio technologies.
For example, a multi-radio device may include a Bluetooth (BT) radio, a cellular radio, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) radio, e.g., a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) radio, and/or any other radio.
Two or more radios of the multi-radio device may utilize one or more shared resources. For example, the BT radio may use the same antenna, the same transmitter, and/or the same medium, as the WLAN radio. As a result, communications performed by the radios of the multi-radio device may interfere with one another.
Coordinating between transmissions of the plurality of radio technologies may be a complex task, as each radio technology may have different requirements and/or may impose different constraints.